Protecting My Master
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: I'm sorry that the title isn't good, but it's all I got to work with. If you can think of a better name for it, you can put it in your review for me to see. I don't own IE, Leve-5 owns IE/Go. Enjoy!
1. A walk in the park and get ATTCKED?

**Cat love**

Annie: Sorry. I can't think of a better name for this story.

Burn and Gazelle: We need to kill her for this story.

Tenma: You didn't say the word kill, did you?

Burn and Gazelle: Yeah, why? (Sees Tenma pointing for them to look behind them, looks behind them) !

Annie: You two shouldn't have said that word. (With a smile, then evil smile) Because the both of you are dead meat. (turn into her vampire-demon form with scythe)

Burn and Gazelle: *wounded badly* never ever say the word kill. *Died*

Tenma: Um, Annie doesn't own IE, just the story.

* * *

><p>"Burn, come and eat please.'' "Coming, Gazelle-sama." Burn said and came down the stairs in Gazelle's house in Japan. "Ah, there you are, Burn. Come and eat. It's your favorite." Burn is a red-head bot, which was born with cat ears and tail. His eyes are red and have vampire teeth. Gazelle is a white head boy. "I'm done eating, Gazelle-sama." Gazelle came over and toke the dish off the table. "Let's go for a walk. Then it's bath time with me in the tub, O.K.?" "O.K, Gazelle-sama." Gazelle put the collar and leash on Burn and they left the house.<p>

In the park, Burn saw a man with a knife in the park. Out of no way, the man attacked Gazelle. Gazelle had: 3 to 4 cuts on his face, one long one on his arm and 10 cuts on his leg. After seeing this, Burn got mad and attacked the man for hurting his master. The man was knocked out and Burn wrote a letter for the police to know what was happen. Then he got his master back at the house and cleaned the cuts.

"Where-Where am I?'' "Gazelle-sama, You're safe. You're in your house, Gazelle-sama." Burn said. "What happened?" Gazelle asked. Burn told him everything that happened at the park. Gazelle was sad that Burn was frightened, but happy that Burn saved his life. "Why are you crying, Gazelle-sama? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad that I had a fright with someone? I'm sorry if you're mad at me, Gazelle-sama." Burn said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you frightened to save my life. You can sleep in all you like for 10 days until 12:30 P.M, O.K.?" Gazelle said. Burn was crying and he leans his head and body on Gazelle's body and cried his eyes out. Gazelle put both of his hands on Burn, toke the collar off of Burn's neck and hugged him.


	2. Burn and Gazelle had SEX?

Annie: Hi, I may be putting two or three chapters together here.

Burn: Why am I the servant while he's the master?

Gazelle: I don't mind being the master, but why?

Annie: You can boss he around, you hate him so I made you the master.

Gazelle: Thanks. ^-^

Burn: No. TT^TT

Annie and Gazelle: Cry baby. Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

><p>10 days later...<p>

"Gazelle-sama, time to eat." Burn said in Gazelle's room. "Hi, Burn. How are you? Thanks for the food."Gazelle said. Gazelle had almost fully healed from 11 days ago and has eating all of his food. Burn toke the tray away and put it on the bed desk. "You still have 28 more days before you can come out of bed, Gazelle-sama." Burn said. "O.K. thanks for taking care of me, Burn." Gazelle said before he fall asleep. "Have a sweet dream, Gazelle-sama." Burn said before he kissed Gazelle on the forehead and left the room.

In the morning, Burn made Gazelle's food and brought it to him. Burn saw Gazelle trying to leave his bed. Burn put the food on the bed desk and got to Gazelle before he got out of bed. "Gazelle-sama, you can't leave your bed until 27 days are gone! Please, stay in bed!" Burn said to Gazelle. Gazelle looked at Burn and pulled him to him-self. Burn and Gazelle fall back-wracks on the bed: Burn on top and Gazelle on the bottom. Gazelle puts his lips on Burn's lips and kissed him. (Me: Burn, don't you dare cry again. Burn: TT^TT Why make Gazelle kiss me on the lips? Annie: -_-" Oh brother. You're a cry baby for sure.) Gazelle was kissing Burn and Burn went wide-eye because Gazelle, Burn's master , was kissing him.

Burn closed his eyes and kissed Gazelle back, then licked Gazelle's lips and gently bite them. Gazelle opened his mouth and Burn put his tongue in Gazelle's mouth. They French-kissed for 2 hours and 38 minutes (AN#1: Not true about the kiss. I made that up) until they broke for air. Burn pulled away from Gazelle to catch his breath. Gazelle was catching his breath as well. "Burn, please sing to me." Gazelle said before Burn started to sing "I've Judged Rightly" (AN#2: It's from the "Book of PSALMS for worship. My friend, Erica song it to me when I went to church with her). "I've Judged rightly and with justice. Leave me not lest foes oppress. Guarantee good for your servant, lest the pround cause me distress. Your just promise your salvation, My eyes falling long to see. With your servant deal in mercy, and your statutes teach to me. I'm your servant, give me in sight. That your statutes I may know. LORD, it is your time for action, for your law they over throw. But I love all your commandments more than gold, the finest gold. So your precepts I deem upright, all that's false in hatred hold." Burn finished singing for Gazelle. Gazelle fall asleep after the song was over and Burn put Gazelle into his bed. Burn left after his master was sleeping happily.

* * *

><p>Annie: I'm adding the rest of the chapters in to make one big chapter. Sorry for not updating this story. I had homework and I mean 3 to 4 piles of homework. I hate school and homework. TT^TT Enjoy the next chapter. ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>18 days Later...<p>

"Gazelle-sama, good morning." Burn said as he walked into Gazelle's room. "Morning, Burn. Sorry about 18 days ago. I didn't mean to do that. I—Burn-mph." Gazelle was cut off because Burn's lips meets Gazelle's lips. Burn kissed his master. (Me: Gazelle, are you O.K? Gazelle: **Faints** Me: I guess that one made him faint, I think. Gazelle? **Points Gazelle with a stick**) Burn starts to take Gazelle's shirt and pants off. Kisses all over Gazelle's body and starts to suck on Gazelle's membrane which made Gazelle moan. Burn sucked harder and harder while he goes up and down on Gazelle's membrane that Gazelle cum in Burn's mouth. Burn swallowed it all, licked his fingers and put them in Gazelle's ass.

Burn pumps in and out of Gazelle's ass as Gazelle moans out loud. Burn pulled his fingers out of Gazelle and put is membrane in Gazelle's ass, pumps in and out faster and faster. Gazelle moans Burn's name and put his arms around Burn's neck. Gazelle hugged Burn and wrapped his legs around Burn's hip. Burn cum in Gazelle and kissed him. After Burn pulled out of Gazelle, Burn said he was sorry for what he did with tears in his eyes. Gazelle pulled Burn to him-self and kissed him. They broke the kiss after 2 whole hours. "It's O.K, Burn. I know you didn't mean to do that to me. You couldn't stop your-self because you were in the heat. I forgive you." Gazelle said with a smile on his face. Burn hugged Gazelle and started to cry on Gazelle's shoulder. Gazelle pulled Burn to him-self as he pulled the sheets and the quite over them both as he let Burn cry in his chest.

* * *

><p>Annie: Here's chapter 4. I'm adding all the chapters together to finish the story. Sorry again for not updating the story. I feel bad about it. Please forgive me. TT^TT<p>

* * *

><p>5 years Later...<p>

"Burn, can you look after our 10 kids please? I have to go to work now." Gazelle said. 4 years ago, Gazelle toke a sex-change, but before he did that he told the doctor he wants to have kids with Burn and why. The doctor understand and turned Gazelle into a women. "Sure, Gazelle-sama. Kids, come to daddy." Burn said to he and Gazelle's kids. "Hai, daddy." Said the kids as they jump on Burn. Gazelle smiled at the sight and left the house for work. I know Burn and the kids will have fun playing house. Gazelle thought as he got into his car and drive to his work.

The End.

* * *

><p>Annie: Hope you liked the ending. 5 of the kids have ears and tail just like Burn in the story. The kids hair color have Burn and Gazelle's hair color, but it's mixed: Some red hair with white high lights and some white hair with red high lights.<p>

Gazelle: Uh? What happened?

Annie: You fainted when you saw a part when Burn kissed you on the lips.

Gazelle: **Faints again**

Annie: **Signs** Burn, bring Gazelle to a room please?

Burn: Fine.

Annie: Hoped you have enjoyed the story. Ja Ne for now.


End file.
